El lago de los cisnes
by Sakura23165
Summary: Adrinette. Cuando Marinette debe cuidar de Manon y cuatro niños más les cuenta una historia sobre una doncella convertida en cisne, el apuesto príncipe que puede romper el hechizo y la perversa villana que quiere destruirlo todo…
1. Prologo

Prologo

-lo siento, Marinette, pero hoy no puedo…-se disculpó Alya por teléfono. De su lado, el sr. Césaire se encargaba de atar las ultimas maletas al toldo de la camioneta– estamos a punto de irnos de vacaciones… sino, sabes que con mucho gusto te ayudaría…-continuó con las disculpas

-ah, descuida, Alya, está bien-sonrió Marinette. Realmente estaba lejos de estar bien, pues a su alrededor varios niños corrían por todas partes como fuerza de la naturaleza, derribando cualquier cosa en su camino. Manon a la cabeza.

-¿segura?-interrogó Alya

-sí, claro-sonrió la joven de origen asiático con una gran sonrisa, intentando no mostrar su preocupación. En ese momento se oyó el sonido del claxon y las voces de las gemelitas corearon al mismo tiempo el nombre de la hermana mayor muy emocionadas del viaje que les aguardaba. Alya los miró por un momento para luego volver a ver a su mejor amiga –tú no te angusties. Disfruten mucho de sus vacaciones –continuó Marinette con una gran sonrisa.

-¡muchas gracias, amiga! ¡Volveremos en tres semanas! ¡Prometo traerte algo!-se despidió Alya.

-¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Buen viaje!-se despidió Marinette antes que la comunicación se interrumpiera. Entonces dejó escapar un largo suspiro –No sé cómo me convencieron para esto…-se lamentó. Parecía que hablaba sola, pero en realidad se dirigió a la pequeña creatura que se asomaba por su chamarra gris.

-tranquila, Marinette. Ya tienes experiencias cuidando niños… cuatro más no serán problema- dijo Tikki, tratando de sonar optimista y funcionó… por unos segundos, antes de varias ollas en la cocina fueran dar al piso.

El grupo de pequeños usaban los utensilios de cocina como cascos y espadas, imaginando ser caballeros en un mundo mágico.

-¡Ay, no, no, no, no!- pidió Marinette, tratando de dejar todo en las repisas más altas

-¡Marinette! ¡Queremos jugar! –clamó Manon

-¡sí! ¡Y Dulces!- dijo otra niña rubia, llamada Charlotte.

-¡Y ver televisión!-añadió un niño moreno. Él era Michel.

-¡Y videojuegos!-pidió otro pequeño, pero de cabello rojizo y de nombre Luc.

-y pizza…-murmuró el último, un gordito que ya estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate con todas las mejillas y manitas llenas del dulce. Éste último es Pascal.

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos. Marinette los miró con la angustia subiendo a niveles máximos, mientras los más jóvenes volvieron a correr y saltar.

Por decimosexta vez en lo que iba de la mañana, Marinette se preguntó cómo llegó a estos… ah, sí… Había una comida muy importante convocada por la jefa de Nadja y tanto ella, así como sus amigas, no tenían en dónde dejar a sus pequeños ángeles.

Y Marinette tuvo que señalarse voluntaria.

-¡Ay, Tikki! No sé ni en qué estaba pensando…-el caos había vuelto a desatarse. La pelinegra con reflejos azulosos en su cabello suspiró derrotada.

-Tranquila, Marinette- habló otra vez Tikki, teniendo cuidado que no la vieran –ya pasó, ahora debe de resolverlo… piensa en qué haría Alya en estos momento…-y con eso se volvió a esconder

-¿Qué haría Alya…?-repitió la oji azul mirando por unos segundos la nada hasta que literalmente una bombilla se encendió- ¡Lo tengo!- exclamó con las energías renovadas y salió corriendo con los niños

Quienes por unos momentos continuaron sus juegos.

-¡Oigan, niños! ¿No les gustaría un cuento?-preguntó Marinette alegre.

-¡Sí! ¡Cuentos!-gritaron las niñas. La adolescente se sentó el piso y cruzo sus piernas, mientras Manon se sentó sobre ella muy feliz.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó Luc.

-¿Habrá comida?-interrogó Pascal.

-sí, sí, claro que la habrá- contestó Marinette, invitando a todos a sentarse a su lado –mmm… déjenme ver… esta es la historia de una linda doncella convertida en cisne, un valiente y apuesto príncipe que podría romper el hechizo…

-¡Ahh!-suspiraron las niñas, mientras los niños sacaban sus lengüitas en gesto de desagrado.

-…y un perverso brujo que quería destruirlo todo …-continuó Marinette, ganándose la atención de los varoncitos.

-¡Ohhh!-murmuraron las voces infantiles en coro.

\- Erase un vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un reino lejano, hermoso y prospero, en donde la gente llevaba una vida tranquila y despreocupada….


	2. Capitulo 1: El hechizo

Capitulo 1: El hechizo

Erase un vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un reino lejano, hermoso y prospero, en donde la gente llevaba una vida tranquila y despreocupada. La agricultura florecía por el buen clima, el ganado crecía fuerte y sano por la buena comida y cada unos de los habitantes se dedicaba a sus labores con una sonrisa.

Las fiestas nunca faltaron. El alimento siempre a la mesa, los niños jugando y el dinero les llegaba con regularidad debido al Rey Gabriel Agreste, quien, si bien nunca dejaba su castillo, se encargaba de gobernar con justicia, lado a lado con su único hijo y heredero el príncipe Adrien…

-Quién era super guapo y atlético con un rostro angelical y cabellos como el sol, ojos de esmeraldas, piel de seda y tan valiente, fuerte, gentil, compasivo, caritativo y perfecto en cada unos de los sentidos y…- continuó narrando Marinette, sin darse cuanto su expresión facial se volvió cada vez más soñadora mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Al final terminó con la boca un poco abierta y los ojos más allá de la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Los niños se miraron entre sí…

-¡Marinette!-gritó Manon, provocando que la mencionada diera un respingo y sacudiera la cabeza con vigor

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Ejem… como iba diciendo…

Pero no todo era alegría o belleza, porque más de los límites de aldea existía un bosque encantado, un bosque que ni los más valientes se atrevían a ir. Y en los más profundo, junto a un lago, se alzaba el Castillo Oscuro del terrible hechicero André Bourgeois y su malvada hija Chloé. Poseedor de terribles artes secretas, se encargó de cerras los límites de su siniestro dominio para que ninguna persona fuera capaz de encontraros. Sin embargo, existía alguien con la curiosidad necesaria para intentar descubrir que había más allá de la neblina…

-son doce barras de pan, dos croissant y cubilete de frutas… 10 libras por favor-dijo una encantadora jovencita. Ella era muy bonita de cabello oscuro con reflejos azulosos y atados en dos coletas cortas. De grandes ojos celestes y piel blanca, vestía un sencillo vestido rojo claro con un mandil blanco.

-muchas gracias, jovencita-dijo su clienta, mientras tomaba la bolsa humeante con un olor exquisito.

-A usted, Sra. Césaire. Hasta mañana-indicó la chica con una gran sonrisa, mientras continuaba su camino errante.

Se llamaba Marinette y era la hija del panadero. Todas las mañanas salía con una canasta llena de la mercancía de su padre a vencerla entre los demás comerciantes y los pobladores en general. Era muy dulce y atenta, y desempeñaba su labor sin reclamo ni malos tratos, por lo que todos la estimaban mucho.

El reino era pequeño y rustico, en la mayoría del tiempo muy tranquilo. Las calles principales eran grandes para los carruajes y las secundarias, pequeñas, para las personas y eran completamente echas de piedra.

-buenos días, Marinette-saludó un anciano descansando en su silla

-buenos días, señor- le regresó el saludo muy cortés.

-buenos días-saludó otra señora.

-muy buenos días, madame- regresó la chica de buen humor, mientras seguía caminando hasta llegar a un estrecho pasaje entre dos casas. Más allá de las paredes de piedra color cal se veían las ramas entrelazadas del Bosque Encantado.

-¡Es el príncipe!- oyó una voz que la devolvió a la realidad. En menos de un segundo, la plaza central fue ocupada por todos los residentes del lugar que por esos minutos se olvidaron totalmente de sus labores.

El queso sin envolver, los maderos sin cortar, las cestas a medio tejer, mientras que, sobre su caballo blanco como el mármol, pasaba el mismísimo príncipe Adrien acompañado de su mejor amigo y consejero Nino.

-¡El príncipe! ¡Es él!-gritaban algunas voces.

-¡Es divino!-suspiraban las aldeanas.

-¡Y el mejor arquero de todos!-celebraban los aldeanos.

Adrien sólo mantenía una gran sonrisa, mientras Nino se colocaba a su lado en su propio caballo. El griterío continuó un poco más, mientras Marinette intentaba acercarse lo más que podía para verlo también con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

En ese momento, el rubio alzó la mano pidiendo silencio-Me llena el corazón de alegría verlos a todos tan sanos y fuertes. No hay en este mundo un príncipe más satisfecho, sin embargo, continuó pensando qué debo hacer para asegurarme el bienestar de todos.

Nino tomó unas cuantas bolsitas de color marrón y le pasó una a Adrien, quien la tomó con una sonrisa

-Es por eso que he decido entregarles personalmente a cada miembro de cada familia una bolsa con monedas de oro con mis bendiciones- Los gritos de felicidad no se hicieron esperar, mientras la gente se reunía cada vez más cerca del joven príncipe.

-Por favor, por favor, orden, orden- interrumpió Nino -¿Si fueran tan gentiles de formar una sola fila? Iremos repartiendo el oro a cada representante década familia…- sin más, sacó una lista.

Marinette intentó avanzar, aún con la canasta de pan fresco en sus manos, sin embargo, con cada nueva persona que llegaba a formarse, ella era mandada un puesto más atrás hasta que una chica de su edad con el cabello rubio atado en una sola cola de caballo alta y ojos azules llegó, prácticamente de la nada, empujando a la panadera y provocando que la canasta fuera a dar al piso junto con toda su mercancía.

-¡Oh, no! ¡El plan! ¡Las monedas!- exclamó Marinette al ver el resto de las ventas esparcidas por el polvo y la tierra junto con el dinero que ya le había pagado. Rápidamente se colocó de rodillas y comenzó a recolectar e intentar salvar lo que se podría salvar.

La rubia sólo se sonrió burlona e intentó acercarse al príncipe.

-¡Su Real Majestad!- exclamó, mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia muy exagerada. El rubio alzó su mirada verde, pareciendo observar a la desconocida que le hablaba.

¡Cuál fue su sorpresa y la decepción de esa chica cuando Adrien caminó a su lado sin ni mirarla! Furiosa, la intrusa lo siguió con la mirada, encontrándose con la segunda sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Adrien a Marinette, hincando una rodilla a su lado, mientras la ayudaba a recoger su mercancía.

-Sí, sí… no es nada… es mi culpa por ser tan distraída y…-por unos segundos, la panadera no se dio cuenta quien le hablaba hasta que al subir la mirada se encontró con la gentil mirada de Adrien, observándola directamente a sus ojos azules y entonces sus mejillas ardieron como el fuego- ¡P-P-Príncipe! ¡Perdón, lo siento! ¡No debe! ¡No tiene!

Todos los rodearon, algunos más sorprendidos que otros. Algunas más celosas que otras, mientras la pelinegra intentó recoger sus cosas y alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera, mientras que los nervios y las miradas la volvían cada vez más torpe y descuida. De un momento a otro, toda la canasta volvió al piso.

-Descuida, déjame ayudarte-sonrió Adrien, ahora guardando él mismo el pan con cuidado. Marinette lo contempló unos segundos, embelesada por su belleza y amabilidad.

-¡Ay! ¡Muchas gracias, Su Majestad!- se obligó a decir después de darse a sí misma un zape mental. El príncipe otra vez la sonrió, mientras ambos se ponían de pie y él le pasaba la canasta

-Llámame Adrien-le indicó feliz, antes de despedirla con la mano y volver a caminar hacia Nino.

-Sí… Adrien…-murmuró Marinette con una sonrisa extraviada sin dejar de seguir con la mirada al mencionado, quien otra vez montó su caballo.

-¡Hasta luego!-se despidió y la guardia real regresó al palacio siguiendo los pasos del heredero de su trono. La panadera, por su parte, continuó en dónde el príncipe la había dejado, mirando hacia adelante, con la misma sonrisa, la misma mirada y los mismos celos de las otras adolecentes del Reino…

Pero, ni toda la rabia de ellas podría compararse con la rabia de la desconocida, la chica que intencionalmente derribó la canasta de pan y, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y los dientes apretados, agitó la cabeza, sacudió su largo cabello rubio y se alejó por donde había venido desde el Bosque Encantado.

Ella era alguien que realmente no querías hacer enojar y cuando estaba enojada era mejor ni siquiera aparecer ante sus ojos. Bien lo sabían los pobres animales silvestres que velozmente dejaron a la rubia recorrer el único camino que se habría entre los muros de arboles enormes. Incluso las aves se callaron y los mamíferos se escondieron. Los pasos furiosos de ella la llevaron hasta un gran Castillo de torres altísimas que parecían rasgar el cielo desde lo más alto de un acantilado. La imponente construcción se reflejaba en las cristalinas aguas de un pequeño lago, en el cual, también los peces no se atrevieron a salir… Sabiendo que estaba por pasar…

La puerta principal fue abierta de una patada, mientras la rubia entraba con la fuerza de una tormenta…

-¡Apuesto que es la hija del brujo!-gritó el niño pelirrojo.

-Shhhhhh- Lo callaron las niñas, sin dejar de ver a su niñera. Marinette sonrió antes de continuar la historia

-Entonces, la calma y el silencio se sacudieron con terrible grito…

-¡PAPI!- chilló la rubia e inmediatamente corrió por los pasillos oscuros, alborotando a los murciélagos que dormían en el lugar- ¡PAPI! ¡PAPI!-continuó hasta que abrió otra puerta de un golpe.

Adentro, un hombre de mediana edad trabajaba sobre un caldero cuyo interior ya hervía por el fuego.

\- ¡PAPI! ¡PAPI! -¡PAPI! ¡PAPI!- continuó llorando la rubia, jalando al hombre del brazo- ¡PAPI! ¡PAPI!

-Ahora no, solecito, papi está ocupado- le contestó después de un momento.

Lo cual hizo que la chica mirara enojada por un momento antes de lanzar un grito agudo que tomó por sorpresa al brujo e hizo que unos de los frascos saliera volando de sus manos y terminara hecho pedazos contra el piso.

\- ¡PAPI! ¡PAPI! -¡PAPI! ¡PAPI!-gritó ella aún-¡Soy tu única y hermosa hijita Chloé! ¡Ponme atención cuando te hablé!

-Sí, perdona, mi panecito- se disculpó, dedicándose totalmente a ella- ¿Qué le sucede a mi ovejita? ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?

-¡El príncipe Adrien me ignoró! ¡Me barrió! ¡Me desechó! ¡Ni me vió!-chilló Chloé enfada, antes de romper en llanto -¡No es justo!¡Soy hermosa! ¡Perfecta! ¡Y aún así…! –se abrazó de su padre al borde del colapso.

-Mmmm ese príncipe no sabe lo que se pierde, mi bebita, no sabe lo que se pierde – negó André con la cabeza –pero no te preocupes… Sabes que no me gusta verte así, mi nenita, así que papi hará algo para que pague… tal vez lo convierta en un gato… -con eso Chloé se alejó de él.

-¡No! ¡Yo lo quiero! ¡El príncipe debe ser sólo mío! –chilló la rubia y caminó a la enorme ventana que daba hacia el reino de los Agreste.

-¿Entonces, mi solecito? ¿Qué quieres que haga?- inquirió. La chica quedó unos segundos en total silencio, aun con la mirada clavada más allá de los límites del Bosque con la expresión de un ave de rapiña. Entonces, sonrió…

-Esa chica… sí… ella… la muy tonta cree que puede tener el corazón del príncipe Adrien… pero no, no, no…

-¿Panecito?

-Pff… no me llames así…-se quejó Chloé – papi… quiero que te deshagas de esa chica… sí… de esa… panadera entremetida… y una vez que este fuera de mi camino, el príncipe se enamorará de mi…-agregó. Caminó hacia el caldero seguida de André… Entre las burbujas apareció el rostro de Marinette

-Claro que sí… déjalo todo a tu papito… -se sonrió el brujo –Nunca te volverá a molestar…

Ese día, la panadera despertó tan temprano como siempre para ayudar a los labores de sus queridos padres e igual a su costumbre, se colocó su mandil, tomó el cambio, se armó con la canasta de pan recién hecho y se preparó para sus ventas.

-¡Me voy!-avisó Marinette, alegremente.

-¡Mucha suerte, hija!-Le dijo Tom, metiendo otra bandeja más al horno.

-¡Y ten mucho cuidado!-Agregó Sabine.

-¡Sí! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!- exclamó la adolescente y cerró la puerta tras ella.

La mañana era tan brillante. El sol ya resplandecía en el centro del cielo azul, prometiendo un día caluroso sobre las calles y paredes de piedra blanca.

-¡Buenos días, Marinette!

-¡Buenos días, Sr. Pierre! ¡Le traigo su media docena de macaron! –exclamó Marinette, saludando con su mano al hombre que limpiaba chimeneas

-¡Que delicia! ¡Ahora bajo, linda! ¡Permíteme tantito!-pidió

-¡Por supuesto, señor!- clamó Marinette y se sentó a esperarlo. Fue cuando algo llamó su atención… justo ahí estaba el camino estrecho que daba al Bosque Encantado que ahora parecía ¿Extraño? ¿Agitado?

Marinette se quedó un poco de tiempo, observando, pensando, con una gran curiosidad volviéndose cada vez más fuerte en su pecho. El viento silbó levemente, acariciándole el rostro y revolviéndole sus cabellos… las hojas también se agitaron un instante, susurrantes… algo parecía llamarla…

-…. Marinette… -se oyó apenas

-¿Ah? ¿Es el aire? ¿Estaré imaginando?

-… Marinette… ven… ven…-se volvió a ir y las hojas otra vez se estremecieron. No, no era el aire. La panadera caminó unos pasos y el viento pareció rodearla, empujarla más cerca del Bosque Encantado… la muchacha tragó saliva y miró hacia atrás…

-Marinette… No temas… Ven… Ven…-parecía hablarle al oído. Sin saber cómo o por qué, la joven terminó cediendo al encantamiento y al murmullo del aire. Lo siguiente que supo es que avanzaba entre las ramas tupidas de los imponentes arboles.

-Ven… ven… ven… ven…- continuó la voz. Pero ahora eran varias voces y manos invisibles parecían conducirla cada vez más y más y más adentro, ante las miradas de los pequeños animalitos del bosque.

Bajo ese hechizo, la panadera no tuvo otra opción de continuar hasta que sus pasos la llevaron hasta el lago…

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-preguntó Marinette confundida, mirando a su alrededor -¿Ah? ¿Un lago? ¡Qué curioso! Nunca antes lo había visto… -se dijo, antes de acercarse a las aguas cristalinas, en donde podía ver claramente su reflejo.

Antes un suave movimiento la hizo subir la mirada a los cisnes que, temerosos, comenzaron a salir de la hierba alta

-Son hermosos… -murmuró, maravillada.

Las bellas aves del color del mármol comenzaron a nadar cerca de ella, mientras Marinette se arrodilló y estiró su mano a ellos –Vengan… no teman… - Uno, sobre todo, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando huyeron aterrados

La panadera se preguntó qué pasaba. Sin embargo, esa duda duró sólo un segundo hasta que escuchó unas risas malignas.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Marinette nerviosa, cuando Chloé y su padre descendieron del cielo.

-¿Creías que podías quitarme a mi príncipe, no?-se rió la rubia estruendosamente-Pues ahora pagaras tu desafío…

-¿Qué? ¿Quién…? ¿Quiénes son?-preguntó la pelinegra mientras retrocedía

-¡Hazlo ahora, papi!-chilló Chloé. André se adelantó llamando a su magia oscura entre las manos.

-Niña testaruda, soñadora y sin escrúpulos, esta maldición durará toda tu vida…-comenzó a conjurar el hombre

-¿Qué? ¡Esperen! ¡No sé de lo que me hablan!-quiso argumentar Marinette

-De este lago jamás podrás alejarte porque sólo la luna sobre sus aguas podrán volverte humana… ya que cada vez que el sol salga te convertirás en un cisne…-y al terminar su conjuro le arrojó a la pobre chica una esfera de energías oscuras.

Marinette gritó mientras figuras de murciélagos y monstruos la rodeaban y rodeaban, de pies a cabeza. Se quiso cubrir… no pudo… Sintió como su cuerpo se encogía, como sus brazos se volvían a las, como su cuello se alargaba y su piel era cubierta de plumas blancas.

No supo bien que pasó. Se desmayó y todo quedó cubierto en la oscuridad.


End file.
